Needle Phobia
by kellyhp
Summary: WARNING SLIGHT DURSLEYS ABUSE/ scared of needles/ injections


Harry Potter was a eleven year old wizard who attended Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry he was in his first year. Hogwarts was the place he called home if you ever met his relations you wouldn't call there place home either.

The day started out just like any other normal school day at a boarding school wake up, have breakfast go to classes lunch, classes, Dinner except the magic part of cause.

Except for one thing as Harry headed into the common room in Gryffindor tower with Ron a crowd was gathered around the notice board edging closer to the notice board a new notice was put up.

_**All first years are required to have a health check and a yearly vaccinations against any sorts of wizard illnesses, such as Wizard measles, Wizard Flu, Wizard Pox, your head of house will take you to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey will perform the necessary vaccinations after breakfast tomorrow morning **_

_**You're Head of House **_

_**Professor McGonagall**_

Groans and moans could be heard through the whole lot of first years a few were panicking "oh no, no, no, no way I'm not having them they really hurt. A first year girl said getting hysterical "no, no, no that a chance they can't make me." "calm down Penny" her friend Megan said trying to calm her panicking friend "it will be over before you know it."

Unknowing to anybody except his two friends Harry went white after reading the notice board. "Harry are you alright mate" Ron called not getting a answer sharing a worried look with Hermione. Hermione tried but this time she shook her friends shoulder that seemed to snapped him out of his thoughts.

"what, what did you say", "Harry are you alright."

"Yea fine why nothings wrong" "you seemed to space out there for a minute maybe you should go see the school nurse mate, you've gone awfully pale in your face". "Maybe you should sit down for a minute" Hermione said grabbing one arm while Ron grabbed the other and they both dragged him to the couch in front of the fire.

"Guys I've told you before I'm fine quit fussing". "Alright mate we'll leave you alone see you in the morning." Harry didn't sleep well that night he kept tossing and turning the whole night his dreams were plagued by nightmares of his uncle and giant needles and evil doctors tying him to hospital beds.

By time Harry had gotten himself up the next morning and went down to breakfast he was feeling to nausea to eat anything breakfast seemed to take for ever. Harry felt as though time was mocking him noticing their friend was not eating they were determined to find out what was wrong, they agreed between them selves they weren't backing down this time. "Harry you either tell us what is wrong or both of us are dragging you to see Professor McGonagall" "NO" Harry shot out of his seat. then tell us Harry please."

"Alright, alright you win the Dursley's never took me to the doctors to get any shots or a check up except once when the school made a complaint did they take me I was five my uncle wasn't happy that he at to take me. He had a friend who he use to work with him but changed careers so my uncle made sure it was him when I got into the doctors office. Him and my uncle shared a funny look I never understood, my uncle threw me on the examination table and ordered me to remove my trousers. I didn't want to I told him, bad idea to disagree with him believe me. He grabbed me by my collar and pulled me to my feet and removed them.

And lowered my briefs and threw me back on the examination bed face down and ordered me not to move by that time I was pretty scared. I couldn't help it soon as I saw the guy which a needle with a evil grin on his face like in the movie's when the bad guy knows he's gonna get away with something I panicked.

I jumped from the bed I darted for the door but my uncle was faster and grabbed me again and through me on the bed again but the doctor had pulled out a straight jacket. Before I knew it they were putting me into the straight jacket I tried to struggle but I was to weak I screamed but my uncle put his hand over my mouth. I was put on to my stomach again and tied to the examination table again the next thing I knew my uncle was laughing at my predicament and so was the doctor.

The doctor stuck a needle in my buttocks and then he smack it each time laughing I was screaming but it came out a muffled cause they had tape my mouth shut. He did it each time he stuck a needle in me and want know the horrible thing though found out after what I was injected which wasn't even vaccinations it was just water. And he would put on my record I had my vaccinations, so the school would get off the Dursley's back about me ever since then I've been scared stiff of needles ever since."

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry" Hermione cried jumping at her friend hugging him in a death hug. "Listen mate there's nothing to worry about if it makes you feel better I'll stay with you the whole time. and I'll explain to McGonagall and Pomfrey" "but" "no buts mate we'll get through this together you hear me." With a sigh Harry couldn't believe what good friends he had.

Before he could give his thanks the Headmaster stood up to tell all the first years to follow there Head of house to the hospital wing. All the head of house stood up and started to herd their first years out the doors and up to the hospital wing.

Up ahead Harry could hear Penny panicking again that got Professor McGonagall attention. What is going on here." "Erm Penny's afraid of the shots we'll be getting Professor" "I see well I a sure you Miss Edwards there is nothing to be afraid of, in fact Madam Pomfrey is one of my best friends. And if you would like I will hold your hand" "thanks Professor the rest of the conversation was drowned out by the crowd."

"Hear that mate there's nothing be afraid of". "Yea sure there aint" Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

They were led straight into the infirmary Harry's world went black.

When Harry came to he was lying on his back on something soft and warm. "Ahhh your awake Mr. Potter good". A nice lady's voice said from somewhere above him. Curtains could be heard being opened and his Head of house voice coming in. Harry opened his eyes slowly and was forced to shut them again because of the onslaught of the blazing sunlight and blinked a few times. Until his yes got use to the light again and sat up that's when he realized he was in striped hospital pajamas.

"That was quite a fall you had their Mr. Potter unfortunately your friends were not quick enough to catch you. So I'm afraid you have a slight concussion, so you be here for a few days and since your awake. We can do what you originally came here for." Harry's eyes went wide again he started trying back away but Professor McGonagall sat on the bed and pulled him on to her lap in to a hug.

"It's ok your friend Mr Weasley explained everything to me your safe. I've spoken to the Headmaster and he agreed to assign me your new guardian. So you will never again have to fear another person like those monsters shhh ok its ok im right here Harry leaned into her not believing what she just said really I'll never have go back

"No sweetie never Professor Dumbledore has already visited your aunt and uncle and they've signed the papers" Harry showed his first true smile in over ten years. Are you ready have your vaccination shots sweetie" Harry looked up and gulped. "You stay with me." "Yes sweetie, "you wont tie me to the bed will you" "no sweetie what your uncle and that doctor did was wrong and aunt Poppy here she indicated to Madam Pomfrey or me will never do that to you." Harry relaxed into his new guardians arms and let the matron give him his shots all that was heard from him was small whimpering each time a needle entered his skin. But a comforting squeeze and reassurance and he quieted down when all was down he fell asleep thinking about how his luck had change over night.

* * *

_**A/N Hey i started writing this months ago but i guess i just couldnt think what put but since i started my epilepsey story it just seemed to jump on the page well you either like it or hate it HOPE YOU LIKE IT and hope to get a few reviews thanks for taking the time to read this **_

_**kellyhp**_


End file.
